


Break

by SargentCorn



Series: Vandermatthews Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: After a fall from the Count, a doctor is brought to the camp to confirm if Dutch's leg is broken. Hosea worries.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Series: Vandermatthews Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> "I see it says you're open to Vandermatthews requests... What about Dutch getting hurt and Hosea has to take care of him?? If that's okay, if not, don't worry." 
> 
> Yes, yes I can. I hope this was to your liking, anon.
> 
> Hit me up at @sargentcorn on tumblr for vandermatthew prompt requests.

His heart had dropped the core of the Earth when he saw Dutch flung from the Count, and hadn’t gotten back up. A sharp cry nearly slipped from his mouth swinging off his horse and nearly tossing the reins at Bill. Turning Dutch over, relief nestled his heart seeing no visible damage on his lover. And when brown eyes opened to squint up at him, Hosea nearly wept. With some struggle getting Dutch onto Hosea’s mount, and a rope over the Count’s neck, they forgo the job in favor of bringing the man back to camp.

Susan and Strauss checked him over, and when Dutch let out a hiss of pain when Susan’s hand grabbed his leg, it took everything in Hosea’s body to not rush forward and hold Dutch. The two had a silent conversation over Dutch’s leg before they moved away. “I think he may have broken it. We’ll have to bring him to the doctor or bring the doctor here. What do you want to do?”

“Bring the doctor here.” The words poured out of his mouth without his say so. Taking one sharp look at him, Susan nodded before calling for Arthur or something to run to town to get the local doctor. Strauss followed her out while Hosea took his place sitting next to Dutch on his cot. Dutch was pouting at him, and Hosea brushed his black locks out of the way. “I know you don’t like bringing people into camp, but I’d rather not move you, and we haven’t been here long enough to cause trouble.”

“I know,” Dutch agreed softly placing his hand on Hosea’s hand that had moved to his chest. “Are you alright, my love?” Swallowing, and tightening his hand entwined with Dutch’s, Hosea shook his head.

“When you hadn’t gotten up, I… I…” Hosea trailed off, eyes clear with the unspoken emotion and words. Dutch pulled Hosea’s hand to his lips and kisses it softly. Eyes fluttering, Hosea leans forward to press his forehead against Dutch’s. The two stay still until they hear Arthur speaking with someone, and headed towards their shared tent.

He didn’t want to pull away, but Hosea knew he needed to let the doctor have space to work. The tent flaps opened just as Hosea settled into a chair. “Doctor,” He greeted calmly as possible, even though his heart was pounding at a thousand beats per minute.

“Sir,” The doctor greeted before turning to inspect Dutch’s leg. Silence settled as the doctor worked only interrupted when he touched a particularly painful spot, and Dutch let out a string of curse words that had even the doctor smiling at his choices. “Yes, it’s broken alright, but it should heal just fine as long as he rests.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll make him,” Hosea promised. “He may be a stubborn bastard, but he certainly has a sweet tooth.”

“Hey! Don’t reveal my secrets, asshole!” Dutch playfully hisses from the bed with a roll of his eyes. “Older brothers…” He muttered making both Hosea and the doctor laugh. The doctor slipped out of the tent with his payment and some instructions on how to care for Dutch’s leg to make it heal properly. And once the two were left alone, Hosea resumed his previous spot next to Dutch.

“We’ll have to be quiet for a month or so, I don’t… I don’t…” Hosea’s voice trembled as he spoke.

“I understand. Arthur will make sure everyone else does.” Dutch placed his hand on Hosea’s cheek. “I’m going to be fine, sweet fox.”

“I know, big cat,” Hosea replied turning his face into Dutch’s palm to kiss. “But you’ve never had a fall that’s ever looked that bad, and I…” Hosea trailed off again before shaking his head knowing Dutch understood the unsaid.

“Sh, don’t you worry about that right now.” A pause then Dutch’s expression turned into a sheepish one. “So, uh, do you really have any sweets for me?” His lover snickered before pulling out a candy bar from his pocket.

“When don’t I, big cat?” Tearing into the wrapper, Hosea glanced down at Dutch’s pouting expression. Just as he was about to hand it over, Hosea plopped one side the bar into his mouth, and the look on Dutch’s face nearly had him doubling over with laughter, he leaned forward for Dutch to take the other side with his mouth. Biting down at the same time, the two briefly kissed before pulling away to munch on the chocolate.

“I’m not a complete invalid, you tease!” Dutch giggled after finishing.

Hosea shrugged. “I know, but I wanted to. And the face you pulled seeing me do that,” Hosea giggled before dipping his head to kiss Dutch again. His heart was calmer with Dutch pressed closer to him. And so was he.

Sighing, Dutch pulled away reluctantly after several seconds. Hosea idly stroked his cheek as they shared a loving gaze. “Hey, ‘Sea? Could you get me some of Pearson’s stew?” He asked, and Hosea smiled.

“Sure, but I’m going to feed it to you.”

“I’m alright with that, but you’re going to spoil me, sweet fox.”

“You’re worth it, big cat.” With another kiss, Hosea slipped from the tent.


End file.
